1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard structure and an assembly method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a keyboard structure suitable for automatic assembly and an automatic assembly method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic products have been applied broadly in our daily life along with the development of technology. Some commonly used electronic apparatuses include cell phone, electronic dictionary, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal computer (PC), and notebook computer (NB), etc.
Taking PC as an example, the usually a keyboard is used for inputting data into the PC and then the data conveniently stored into the PC. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional keyboard structure. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional keyboard structure 100 is composed of a key-cap 110, a base 120, and a linking-up mechanism 130 connected between the key-cap 110 and the base 120. Wherein the linking-up mechanism 130 includes two frames 132 and 134 which are pivoted crosswise. To assemble the keyboard structure 100, first the frames 132 are 134 are pivoted crosswise manually to form the linking-up mechanism 130, and then the linking-up mechanism 130 is connected between the key-cap 110 and the base 120.
However, the labor cost of manual assembling operation cannot be reduced. Moreover, if the conventional keyboard structure 100 is assembled with an automatic machine, the fixing protrusion (not shown) on the frame 134 may be broken because the frames 132 and 134 in the keyboard structure cannot bear the instantaneous impulsive force of the automatic machine due to the high structural strength thereof, thus the reliability is reduced.